The One King
by summerfell
Summary: A year after S3, King Saralegui is back at Shin Makoku on Yuuri's request. With Morgif stolen, the two set off to find answers not only to a mysterious creature & his connection to both kings, but to questions in their hearts as well. Yaoi. Sara Yuuri


**The One King**

The sky was kind today.

The past few days have been stormy. Rainy. Like an omen of bad things to come, if he chose to believe in such things. But today the gods gave Shou Shimaron a break by parting the clouds, letting a bit of sunshine warm the crops and the hearts of the people who have worked hard in planting their seeds.

Saralagui couldn't help but give a small smile as he looked at the sky from his bedroom window. It was still early in the morning, too early for a king, but a morning such as this was worth waking up for.

He was about to start getting dressed when a knock disturbed his intent.

"Come in."

"Your majesty," Beryes' head peeked in. Saralegui nodded at the black-haired fighter. It was too early for him to be summoning the king to the chambers as well; this must be something of particular interest.

"A dove from Shin Makoku has arrived."

Sara's eyebrows lifted. Could it be... from Yuuri?

"Bring the message to me."

Beryes stepped closer to the king and knelt, offering a small piece of parchment to Sara's waiting hands. It was slightly wet, indicating that the dove must have been traveling through the rains in the past days, and was only able to bring the message now that the sky had allowed it.

His heart skipped as he unrolled the parchment. It had been a year since his last visit to Shin Makoku, and no matter how much he had missed Yuuri, there had been no need nor time to meet the Maoh again. After the defeat of Janus and the reinstatement of the sword at Seisakoku, he had been busy analyzing reports from Dai Shimaron and plotting his next moves in order to unite the two nations. If he made his moves correctly, after all, that moment may be sooner than he thought it would be.

That didn't mean he would willingly miss an opportunity to meet Yuuri again, of course. He's already known that something about the boy intoxicated him, allured him, but the intense desire to be at the dark-haired one's side constantly still perplexed Sara somewhat.

Dedicated as he may to being King, at the very least, without Yuuri's laughter filling his ears, Sara felt a little cheated from his newfound toy.

This message could be the end of this dry spell.

He began reading the message, his breath hitching at some points where he had to suppress a smile.

Upon finishing, he scrolled the parchment back together.

"Your majesty," Beryes said immediately.

"Very interesting. It seems like Yuuri's demon sword had been stolen," Sara whispered, a slight grin forming on his lips.

"What is your involvement, sire?"

"They're requesting my presence for diplomatic means. Yuuri means to prove to his ten nobles that I didn't do it."

"Why would they think that?" Beryes said, surprise barely seeping through his voice.

"I find it fascinating," Sara smiled. "They think I did it because... there's evidence of the divine sword's power all over Blood Pledge castle."

Beryes looked up, eyes falling on the king.

Sara met them.

"Send a message to Alazon to inquire about the state of Seisakoku. And prepare a ship, we depart for Shin Makoku immediately."

* * *

><p>"How many times have I told you, he didn't steal Morgif!" Yuuri almost shouted.<p>

Wolfram looked slightly taken aback by how Yuuri raised his voice, but decided to push on.

"Are you making stupidity a new hobby, Yuuri," Wolfram gritted his teeth. "All evidences point to him. It could only be him. Why do you refuse to see that?"

"I trust Sara," Yuuri stated simply, breathing deeply and forcing his voice to be calmer. "I just... trust him."

Wolfram felt he should blow up in disgust, but plopped back on the garden seat instead. They had just finished lunch at the veranda, the sky was wonderfully clear and it was a beautiful day, but he found it impossible to appreciate it, what with both of them frustrating _the hell_ out of each other.

"I-" Yuuri hesitated. "I thought you trusted me. And I trust Sara. So believe me."

"Let's just say, Yuuri, that I do," Wolfram sighed. "How are you going to defend all of _this,_" he pointed at their vine-covered surroundings, "against the ten noble families, huh? You _know_ only he's capable of releasing this much power from the divine sword."

Yuuri stayed quiet. He didn't have an answer to that. In fact, he can never deny the fact that all evidence _did_ lead to Sara. But he knew Sara would never betray him again, not in this way at least.

That's why he requested Sara's presence. If he showed that Sara was willing to show himself at Shin Makoku and face questioning, then that would mean he wasn't guilty, right?

Still, that meant he still didn't know who stole his sword, and that was an entirely different matter altogether. But if he proved Sara was innocent, then that meant the country would correctly pour its priorities in finding the true thief.

It was just sad that this had to happen now. It's been somewhat of a period since the last issue rocked Shin Makoku. After the Janus incident last year he could say they've lived in relative peace.

It was almost like they were just waiting for something like this to happen.

The implication of Morgif's loss could be big. He didn't know what the thief would do with such a demanding sword, just that all hell could break lose on earth if he _does_ know how to use Morgif. Something that Yuuri was still studying himself even now.

The implications of not disproving that Shou Shimaron's king stole the sword was even bigger. Suddenly, if Yuuri didn't do something, in the blink of an eye a new war could happen altogether.

He would do his best to prevent it, of course. Spending almost three years as Maoh, Yuuri was somewhat confident of the trust and loyalty of the noble families and all the subjects in the castle. But something like this was even bigger than him. Even bigger than the Shinou.

The possibility of one king owning the divine sword and the cursed sword. It was unthinkable. It was something legendary wars were made of.

Dacascos approaching disturbed Yuuri's thoughts as the soldier bowed before him.

"Sire, a ship from Shou Shimaron has just arrived!"

* * *

><p>Yuuri was at the dock, facing the foot of the Shou Shimaron ship, his subjects feet away behind him. It was a scene much like one day a year ago, when he had welcomed Sara from this very same boat, at this very same pier. Regretfully he was greeting the young king with the very same negativity from his subjects as well, but Yuuri knew he would turn this around as soon as he proved Sara innocent.<p>

He knew Wolfram was probably emitting steam from his ears, but Yuuri knew he had to do this. His heart beat wildly, his eyes watered with nervousness, and even if he closed his eyes in attempt to steady himself, in the darkness, still, all Yuuri could see was Sara's golden eyes.

It was all like the last time, when Sara had descended from the steps of this same boat, and Yuri was so powerlessly overcome by Sara's beauty that he swore right then and there that it didn't matter how many times this deceitful king played with him, toyed with him; he would gladly play the puppet, if it was the only way to keep Sara's attention.

Because he was happy with it, wasn't he?

Because of all the attention that he got from his subjects in Shin Makoku; from Wolfram, from Conrad, Gunter, Greta, Shori, Murata, even the Shinou... they all _paled_ in comparison to the one he got from Sara.

Oh, he was grateful for them, particularly with Wolfram's, he guessed, but Sara... Sara had an effect to him unlike any other.

Like he was possessed by an incomprehensible urge to be protective over the blonde. Like it was his responsibility to make sure that all the care he received, he would pour into Sara, this boy who lived a life of loneliness and it was such a shame that such a beauty never knew love, right?

Yuuri's heart suddenly quickened at the thought.

Has he... has he been wanting that all this time?

To give Sara... love?

"Love?" a voice said in front of him.

Yuuri opened his eyes and got the shock of his life.

"Sara!" he exclaimed, turning beet red.

"If you weren't so cute like that, I'd be insulted you were daydreaming while welcoming me," the blonde king grinned.

"It took you so long to go down those steps!" Yuuri scolded in attempt to disguise his flushing cheeks.

"I missed you too, Yuuri," Sara whispered, so close to his ears, and Yuuri realized that it was because Sara had embraced him, cinnamon arms draped around his neck like a soft swan ready to be saved.

Yuuri breathed and the sweet smell of Sara's hair was inside him all at once, raising havoc with his concept of public decorum as all he wanted to do was... was...

Why did he suddenly feel so...

"AHHRMMM!" a loud voice that could only belong to Wolfram rang from behind them.

He felt Sara's hold on him become loose, the swan hands slowly sliding from his neck to his shoulders to his arms and to his hands.

The hands gripped his own.

Yuuri felt funny, not that this was the first time Sara grabbed his hands, the last time was when Sara had dragged him running from...

Fuck.

It was too late.

The scream of his subjects faded and seemed to come a place so far away as he felt himself spin, around and around, and he was about to be sick when suddenly the spinning stopped and he felt solid ground underneath his feet again.

"Yuuri, are you okay?"

The king blinked and slowly Sara's golden eyes came into focus.

"Sara!" he shouted, stepping back from the blonde.

He looked around and all of a sudden they weren't at the dock anymore; there were trees all over and mountains in the distance.

Trees? _Mountains_? What _the hell_ just happened?

Sara grabbed his hand again and this time did drag him running, heading towards the trees and into the (he presumed) forest.

"Hurry," the blonde whispered. "His trace doesn't last long. We have to catch up soon."

"_Waitaminute_," Yuuri said, yanking his hand back from the blonde and stopping. "Where exactly are we? And who are we chasing after?"

Sara smiled at him. Yuuri almost melted, but that was beside the point. What the hell did Sara just do?

"We're still in Shin Makoku," said source of melting said. "You wanted to catch the thief, right?"

"Yes, I did, but Sara!" Yuuri clenched his fists. "You just made yourself public enemy number one by kidnapping me... again!"

Sara frowned and faced Yuuri fully. "I'm already Shin Makoku's enemy, looking at everyone's faces at the dock told me such," he whispered. "Your country's already convinced I did it even before I stepped foot in it."

"Sara..." Yuuri whispered, his heart beating again. Why did his duty as king have to contradict with his duty to the one person he seemed to want to protect with all his heart?

"That's why," Sara smiled again. "We'll catch the thief ourselves. There's no other way to prove my loyalty to the peace contract between Shin Makoku and its king."

Yuuri looked at the blonde. And smiled.

...damn it.

"I already know it. Let's go, so we can show the others."

* * *

><p>They had been walking for some time, himself dropping on the ground every now and then so he could make sure they were still following the traces. At some points Sara would look at the sky, alert of any Kohii searching for them, but it seemed like Beryes was doing his job of misleading the Shin Makoku searchers very well.<p>

That was good. He didn't need to worry about about the Mazoku for a while. Except for two, that is.

Yuuri and, quite possibly, _him_.

As if on cue, Yuuri voiced the question out loud.

"You seem like you know what you're looking for, Sara," Yuri said slowly. "Do you know who stole Morgif?"

"Your sleuthing skills have improved," Sara smiled at Yuuri as they continued to walk through the dense forest. "I have a hunch. I had word sent to Alazon and she said the divine sword is fine and nobody had removed it from Seisakoku recently."

"But the vines in the palace, they were exactly the same as the ones you created last year," Yuuri breathed. "It was the power of the divine sword. Even _I_ felt it."

"I know," Sara said slowly. "Yuuri, it may be hard to believe I didn't do it, but I'm taking you with me so we can find the answers together."

Sara paused and looked up at Yuuri's shining, black eyes.

Did Yuuri really trust him now?

For once, Sara didn't have hidden agendas. All he really wanted was to prove his loyalty to Shin Makoku. This was crucial if time came that he needed the Mazoku's help in conquering Dai Shimaron, and after all, it was Yuuri who summoned him, wasn't it?

The way that Yuuri looked back at him, the way he met his gaze and nodded firmly, told Sara not to worry about a thing.

"Thank you," Sara said slowly as he smiled. "I think night is falling, we should set up camp soon."

* * *

><p>"I never knew you hunted," Sara said in between the flickering embers of their makeshift camp. "Did Conrad teach you?"<p>

Yuuri looked up from roasting the rabbit he had just skinned and smiled. "Actually, I learned this from Earth. Every year my dad would bring Shori and I to this park in Osaka where we could hunt rabbit and squirrels."

"That must be fantastic," Sara whispered, unintentionally reflecting upon his own past. His dad never took him anywhere. It was like, he was a prisoner of the same castle he was blessed to rule in.

Yuuri stood up and walked towards Sara, and then sat down on the rock the blonde had been sitting on. He handed the human king a stick with some rabbit meat skewered on it.

"Here, try them," he smiled.

Sara took the stick hesitantly and took a small bite. He's never really eaten food from outside the castle walls...

Mmm. It was quite soft. And chewy. But... not bad.

"You're as good as a cook as you are a king," Sara laughed. "Have you ever thought of changing jobs?"

For some reason Yuuri looked at Sara with that statement. Like he wanted to answer it, but was afraid of speaking out loud.

They continued to munch on their rabbit sticks in silence before Sara took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"We've grown, Yuuri," he said, eyes darting from one star to the next. "How strange to have changed so much during just a year, but I must admit what happened to us, with Janus and the sword and everything... it really _was_ a turning point I guess."

"I haven't changed," Yuuri said, looking at Sara again. "You haven't either. We've just grown up, you're right, but what flows in me is still the same blood, and I'm still me."

"But we have, dear king," Sara laughed a little. "We're speaking in riddles now, sidestepping around what we really want to say, so unlike last year. Remember what you said inside the carriage after you picked me up from the dock? You were mad at me. '_I'm angry at you, Sara_.' Straight out, just like that."

Yuuri laughed in return. "And remember what you did? You hugged me, right in the middle of me being angry at you. Like you didn't hear a word I said."

"I wish I could return to that," Sara whispered, laughter slowly dying down. "I wish we hadn't grown up."

"Being," Yuuri paused, seemed to think, but afterwards seemed to have decided to plough on. "Being an adult isn't so bad. I can't believe I'm saying this, but having experienced the things I have, I'm now more capable of making actions I've given careful thought of, even before making them."

"Like what?" Sara asked, honestly curious.

"Like this."

Yuuri held Sara's face.

Oh my god, was he going to...

He did.

It was a kiss. A very short, tentative one, and all of a sudden even before Sara could register it happening and will his body to react, Yuuri had pulled back.

"Or not," the Maoh whispered, exhaling loudly. "I am so sorry, Sara," he began.

"Don't be, I... I..." Sara struggled.

What did he want to say? That he liked it? That he wanted more? That he had been having dreams about kissing Yuri ever since that day when they hid in one of the coffins and Yuuri was just so close, every problem he had seemed to melt away?

It was funny how he was just spending a quiet morning looking at the clouds today, and this afternoon, suddenly, he was in a world, in a situation, being asked to make a decision that he had no time to think about whatsoever.

"I...," Sara continued to stammer.

If there was no time to think, didn't it mean it was time to give in to his instinct?

"I figured," he finally gathered himself. "I figured if this is what being a grown up means, I kind of like it."

* * *

><p>The rabbit sticks fell to the ground as Yuuri threw his arms over Sara, pulling the blonde close and pressing his lips against him once more.<p>

He had been right, Sara _did_ taste like cinnamon.

_This_ was what he had been wanting to do all afternoon, ever since getting a whiff of the human king's blonde hair when he arrived not so long ago today.

As he kissed Sara, he grabbed this hair that maddened him, and just ran his fingers through it like he had been wanting to all day.

Oh gods, what Sara _did _to him!

It was like spilling. Like he had finally, finally let go of control and came to terms with what he had been too young to realize last year.

_He wanted Sara. _That was why he felt the urge to be protective. He wanted the Shinzoku for himself, and as he and the Shinzoku kissed, he felt like their wet lips sparked electricity that flowed infinitely from his Mazoku tongue to his fingertips.

Sara's lips was all that he imagined them to be, and quite pleasantly more. From their tentative and yet hungry kisses he could tell the young king probably had much experience as he himself had – purely imagination, but he figured they could figure things out together.

A hand grabbed his waist and Yuuri felt himself moan into the action as the hand tugged him closer, bringing their heaving chests together. Yuuri had a very vague idea on what could happen should this kissing get any heavier, after all there was _that_ one night with Wolfram when Greta had been on vacation with Anissina...

Wolfram!

Yuuri immediately pulled back and put one hand to his mouth in shock.

Did he just say that out loud?

The frowning look on Sara's face told Yuuri he just did.

_So much for being grown up, baka-ne!_

"Fuck. Shit. Sara," Yuuri found himself struggling for the second time in an hour.

"It's fine," Sara said, wiping his still-wet lips with the back of his hand.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"I said it's fine," Sara snapped, cutting Yuuri off. The blonde king straightened his clothes and his hair, which had become entangled care of Yuuri's exploring hands. "We should rest, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

Yuuri wanted to explain himself more... but honestly he didn't know what to say.

As he lay down on the ground and looked up at the stars above them, all Yuuri could think about was how he could relieve the hurt he must have caused Sara just now, but without hurting Wolfram as well.

It was morning, they had presumed their travels, and since the day before it was the first time Sara was quite unsure what to make of the tracks he had been tracing.

He tried again and closed his eyes, trying to feel evidence of the divine sword's Shinzoku power. Same result. The traces told him he could go either left or right, and indeed the forest path before them did seem to fork such that he was forced to make a choice.

Well, either that or he and Yuuri should split up and check each fork separately...

Or he could try something different. Something that could work if his suspicions were correct...

"Yuuri," he called out, summoning the other king. "Can you feel Mazoku energy?"

Yuuri somewhat nodded at him. "Can you tell if someone went left or right from this path?"

The Maoh nodded, closed his eyes for a while, and suddenly opened them.

"To the left. But... that power. It's Mazoku but also something else... it's Mazoku and Shinzoku aura combined!"

Sara wanted to smile at Yuuri at the conclusion, but instead nodded seriously.

"We're tracing someone with both Mazoku and Shinzoku heritage."

"How do you know this?"

Sara took a deep breath. "When you summoned me about the loss of your sword, I had a suspicion that it could be the same thief who had sneaked into Seisakoku a long time ago, and stole the divine sword. He had absorbed the powers of the sword, that's why the white crows had to revive the weapon with your brother's energy. That meant though, that the thief was Shinzoku, as he couldn't have absorbed it without being one."

"So he used those powers to get inside the castle and steal Morgif," Yuuri followed. "But how do you know he's Mazoku as well?"

"I just confirmed it now. I've been tracking him following Shinzoku energy all this time, but I've been feeling something else and you've confirmed it by identifying it as Mazoku energy too."

"Mazoku and Shinzoku..." Yuuri whispered. "Oh my god, Sara, if he absorbs the power of Morgif too..."

"He'll be unstoppable," Sara completed for Yuuri. "Immune to both you or my powers... heaven knows what he's up to once he becomes that. Let's hurry, Yuuri," Sara said resolutely.

They took the left fork of the road and walked in silence for a couple more hours when they reached a stream.

"I think this is good place to have lunch, I'll fish this time," Sara said, and without even waiting for Yuri's confirmation, shrugged out of his cloak such that only his pants were left on.

He walked near Yuri and handed the king his clothes and his glasses.

"I- I-" Yuri stammered as Sara turned around and headed towards the side of the river.

The blonde king smiled before diving head first into the running water.

He wasn't going to give Yuri up without a fight.

* * *

><p>It was a good thing that Sara had gone into the water and left Yuri alone.<p>

Because if he had stayed, it would have been impossible for him not to notice the growing bulge between Yuri's legs.

That had been... that was... that was just mean.

Yuuri was sure Sara did that on purpose!

But gods, that lean body, the way the hair flowed down to his waist and curved around lithe biceps...

Yuuri hadn't even managed to move when all of a sudden Sara came out of the water, dropping down two plump flopping fish into the grass in front of the Mazoku.

It was heartbreaking how much loss of self control Yuuri had as he raked his eyes all over the Shinzoku's wet body, starting from the dripping hair, to the structured collar bones, to the glistening chest until the lightly curved stomach, and then down and down to the silken pants that clung every curve that mattered, even _there_.

"Unless you eat raw fish," Sara laughed. "You better start cooking, dear king."

Yuuri gulped and bent down to pick up the plump fish, glad for the excuse to be busy about something else other than controlling the hard-on that was becoming a hint too painful to bear now.

"Actually, where I come from on earth, we do eat raw fish," he said in attempt at conversation.

"Iw," Sara answered simply.

As Yuuri deboned the fish and removed the scales, he heard rustling and the start of a fire. Good. At least Sara knew how to make one. Yuuri then heard a few more rustling sounds. He wanted to turn his head up and look but he wanted to give Sara the chance to put his clothes back on; he didn't need any _more_ problems, thank you very much.

Everything grew quiet again and assuming Sara had finished, Yuuri stood up and headed towards the fire to cook the fish when he... saw... Sara...

O-kay. So Sara did put his cloak back on, but had hanged his pants to dry such that he. Was. Wearing. Nothing. Else. At. The. Bottom.

"Let me help you," Sara stood up and approached Yuuri who seemed to have frozen on the spot, carrying his two deboned fish.

Yuuri watched as Sara approached him. He heard a soft laugh from the blonde, but suddenly it was all too close again, as soft hands slid from wrists to his fingers, taking the fish, flicking them out of his hands to land neatly on two leaves laid out on the ground (why, that naughty little king).

"Open your eyes Yuuri," Sara commanded softly, and Yuuri had no choice but to follow.

Sara was across him, holding his hands, looking at him with golden eyes and staring at him like he was the only person in this world.

"What do you see?"

"You, Sara..." Yuuri whispered tentatively, his heart beating its way out of his chest.

"Do you seem Wolfram here?"

"Iie, no."

"Then I ask you, dear king, to forget about him, even just today."

"I-" Yuuri stammered. Why can't he seem to stop stammering in Sara's presence?

"I have no intent to steal you away from him," Sara whispered, Yuuri following the movement of those lips. "He has you every day of this year, and the next, and probably forever. All I ask is for you to love me, just today, Yuuri," Sara whispered, his voice barely a hoarse whisper. "Just today, just me..."

How do you say no to that?

How do you say no such a beautiful thing in front of you, holding your hands, offering his godly self to you so willingly? How do you say no to something you want so much, beyond comprehension, beyond doubt and beyond belief, asking you to do the one thing you had been secretly dreaming about for _months_?

You don't. You just don't.

You embrace that beautiful thing in front of you, hold his head like it was the most precious thing in the world,and then bring it close to your lips so you can give the precious love he is asking for. You listen to his soft sigh and wish you could keep it. You guide him slowly to sit on the ground and rest his back against a tree, gracefully, like a deity, and when you slowly spread his legs you look into his eyes and promise the world.

Even if it's only for a day. Promise him that the world is yours and his alone.

Yuuri kissed Sara's soft lips before slowly crouching down, facing the young king's dick that was slightly obscured in hair even lighter, if that was possible, than the hair on his head.

He licked at the soft head tentatively; it was his first time, after all. But like how everything seemed to be right with what they were doing, knowing what to do next came almost naturally to Yuuri, like he was born to do this and destined to.

He licked some more and it slowly came to life, becoming more rigid as the blood of the gods flowed into it.

"Ohhh," Sara emitted a soft sigh as Yuuri took the whole head into his mouth, tongue softly lapping at the slit at the top.

Gods. _Gods._ Sara tasted so sweet, if it were even possible his precum tasted sweeter than his mouth, and because he wanted more of it, Yuuri began to suck.

He felt Sara's hand on his hair tighten, gripping as Yuuri swallowed the entire length of the blonde's cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on it like a straw. He felt Sara buck his hips in attempt to fuck his mouth, but Yuri somehow knew that coming too fast could only frustrate Sara, so he put his hands on Sara's hips and held them firm.

Yuuri continued to suck like he was drinking Sara for the last time, desperate to get as much as the young king as he can before the eventual hurtful farewell they will surely have.

Sara emitted moans that were so carnal, Yuuri was thankful the stream drowned them somewhat.

"Yuuri, I..." Sara struggled in between soft sighs. "I think I'm coming!"

And suddenly he flowed, liquid streaming out of his cock and straight into Yuri's throat.

The gush of it and Yuuri's inexperience combined to force Yuuri to gag, and he let the cock slip from his mouth as his throat pushed to get the content out.

He managed to swallow some of the cum, but some of it dripped down his chin, too. He was about to wipe them with the back of his hand when Sara grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"We need that."

Yuuri's eyes slightly widened as Sara led Yuuri's fingers to gather the cum on his mouth, and then led them to his...

To his...

"Inside me, I want you inside me," Sara whispered, looking at Yuuri in the eye and nodding.

His hands trembled but inside his mind Yuuri couldn't be any happier.

He would make love to Sara. He would take the young king's troubles away. He would worship him like he deserved, he would serve him, give him anything he wants, fuck him until he cries with pleasure.

His one hand started preparing Sara, fingers going inside the Shinzoku's hole and using his own cum to lubricate the entrance.

In the meantime Yuuri used his other hand to open the buttons of his own school pants, shaking as he pushed the offending garment down, grabbed from inside his underwear and pulled out his already hard cock.

He pumped it once, twice, but never anything more as he was so hard he felt he could come just by looking at Sara's flushed face.

"Fuck me now, Yuuri," Sara whispered.

The Maoh swallowed and held his dick with his hands, positioning them over Sara's entrance.

"Fuck me, Maoh," Sara repeated, looking straight into the eyes of his enemy, his friend, his lover, his savior.

"I-" Yuuri gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and seemed to hesitate.

Did they really want this?

_He_ sure did, but can they handle the implications after?

"I-I love you, Sara," Yuuri whispered, eyes growing wide in surprise to his own admission.

"I love you too, King Yuuri," Sara whispered back, nodding.

As Yuuri began to push inside Sara, moving, fucking the Shinzoku and whispering his love over and over again, he wondered how Sara would react when he says he will have to break his promise.

Because the more and more they joined their bodies, the more and more Yuuri felt so right about joining their hearts.

_Forever. I will love you forever, Sara. Not just today, but I want to give you the world forever._

He wanted to say it. He wanted to whisper it to the gods. But instead, as he and Sara came together, all he did was to kiss the Shinzoku deeply, hoping that his actions can make up for what his lips can't say out loud.

* * *

><p>"Yuuri, Yuuri," Sara hissed, shaking Yuuri heavily until the Maoh woke up.<p>

"Wha-" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"He's here," the Shinzoku whispered.

Yuuri sat up hurriedly. "The thief?"

"Yes, quiet, look over there."

The two kings crouched down behind a shrub as they peeked towards the direction of the stream.

A tall creature was sitting on the edge of the stream, looking at their exact location.

"Well done, couldn't have predicted it better myself," the creature said.

"What the hell-" Yuuri whispered.

"Show yourselves, you two," the creature voiced out. "No point whispering."

Yuuri gulped as he felt Sara stand up suddenly. He followed suit and they stepped closer towards the creature summoning them.

Now that they were nearer, Yuuri began to make out the creature's form.

He was tall. Really tall. The creature had a white flowing garment that draped over a lithe muscular built. He had flowing silver hair that drifted along with the wind. The creature also had golden eyes, similar to Sara's.

But the most intriguing thing about the creature were probably the fox ears and tail that he had.

Not to say that it made the man look any friendlier. He had a cold, menacing stare that reminded Yuuri so much of Alazon.

_We're tracing someone with both Mazoku and Shinzoku heritage._

"Who are you? And were you the one who stole Morgif?" Yuuri voiced out.

"The 27th Maoh. Well done Shinou. Ah, and Seisakoku's heir is also the Shimaron's heir? Interesting times."

"The king of Shin Makoku just asked you a question," Sara spoke beside Yuri. "Who are you?"

"Very well," the creature chuckled. "I am he who is known as the thief, Youko Kurama."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hate to leave you guys hanging here, but there will be a part two. I just couldn't help it. Put demons, golden eyes, stolen swords and vines all together and what do you get? Youko Kurama in Kyo Kara Maoh. EXCITING STUFF.

Thanks for reading! Show some love, leave a review.


End file.
